


Cash, Money, Sex.

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Dominant Minx | JustAMinx, Double Ended Dildo, Drugs, F/M, Femdom, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Strap-Ons, Submissive Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Top Minx | JustAMinx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The directions were very specific.1. Have an open mind. No kink is off the table. All penetration is optional.2. Pay no mind to the sounds you hear coming through the walls prior to as well as after your arrival. They aren't your business. Don't ask questions.3. UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES do you look her in her eyes, and if you do, DON'T DEMEAN HER.Too bad Schlatt was never too great at following directions.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Original Female Character(s), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Minx | JustAMinx (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 360
Collections: Anonymous





	Cash, Money, Sex.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not intended for the CC's to find. Please do not leave any kind of hate or rude comments below, all will be deleted whilst both me and my friends cackle of them.

"Now what's this place you were telling me about, George?" Schlatt asked during their shared lunch break. They finally made it to the one food truck that served Pho and like hell they were going to not eat before their food got cold. They’ve been trying to get food from this truck for a week and for that duration, they were either too late, or too early and had to get something else. Luck was on their side this time. 

"Schlatt, I'm telling you. The people there are incredible. They really know how to tend to… guys like us . I've been going there for almost six months, so I wouldn't steer you wrong." He said as Schlatt continued to eat in silence. So far, the only person he trusted with the secret of him having a particular set of interests was George (but that was because their tastes were generally the same), however nobody could properly tick the boxes. At least, for Schlatt.  
Each of the previous occasions, the women obviously tried too hard. 

He could tell those women were out of their element, but were trying to appease his wallet rather than being into the list of kinks he was into to begin with.  
Needless to say, it was extremely unfulfilling and a frustrating experience all around. It’s been going on a year now and he still has yet to find someone his fantasies provide. 

"Yeah, I know what you're most likely thinking: 'is this the real deal?' Well, check out their business card." He said with a quirked eyebrow as he handed over the card. Feeling it in his hands, it basically screamed money since it was made with some sort of matte finish. The lettering was cursive in gold, with only an icon of a high heel on the front and an address on the back. George smiled softly and looked at his friend with anticipation. He took out his phone and checked it out the address to see if it was farther than he was willing to travel (which would’ve been a horseshit excuse anyway since he once traveled two states away for some action like this and it ended up being a waste of time, so he figured this last ditch effort wouldn’t hurt), and saw that it was only a 45 minute drive if traffic wasn't a factor. 

“How do I know this isn’t some dumb fucking prank?” 

“If there’s 2 things I don’t lie about, it’s free food in any form, and girls. Especially since our jobs are so damn taxing and I can only meet up with Dream a few times a week-” His smile wide and goofy as he spoke, his thick accent prominent.

“Dream?” George’s grin turned soft. 

“He’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I mean, yeah. I know those dom’s get paid to do the things I said was okay on the waiver, but...I felt a connection. Hell, we even exchanged numbers and we’re going for coffee next week.”

"George, you do know these people get paid to act interested?"

"Yes, but this feels like it goes beyond the realm of his job. I didn't expect you to understand, I just wanted someone to talk to about it." 

A small part of him felt like a jaded asshole. Maybe he was projecting his frustrations over not being able to accomplish what he has. Maybe he was hellbent on looking at the situation from a realistic perspective. Maybe he was just tired of grasping at straws to find an outlet for his stress aside from his own hand and various porn site subscriptions. 

Whatever the real reason, he still silently handed over the largest piece of beef from his bowl as a way of apologizing. George didn't have to say anything to know he was. He just accepted it greedily. 

"If you really wanna know what it’s like, come with me tonight. You just have to talk to the lady at the front desk, fill out some customary paperwork and from there a dom is assigned to you-."

“Front desk? So, I’m not just walking into a warehouse with chains, a chair and some woman named Hilda telling me ‘I’ve been a bad boy and needs to be punished-’” Schlatt silenced himself before he committed to any further embarrassment from oversharing. It didn’t matter though because by this point, George was cackling.

“God, no! The dom’s that work here all have professionalism. They also live in the general area of the building, so if you wanted to go back to their place off the clock, then it’s doable. But, it’s rare. Dream is apparently a special case and so is-” He cut himself off with a tint of red to his cheeks as Schlatt looked at him with a raised eyebrow. George watched as he rose up out of his seat and tossed his bowl and utensils away. 

“‘And so is'...who?” Apprehension flooded George’s features. Was it something in the waiver he signed that made it impossible to mention specific mannerisms without receiving some form of punishment (and not the fun kind)? Will his membership be revoked? Will this “Dream” person, not want to see him anymore?

“George.” The brunet turned to face him; his face a mixture of sheepish with a small amount of that fear that was present from before. Schlatt didn’t know how to process that either, but his curiosity wouldn’t let him rest easy. He had to know what the fuck was up. 

“Fine. I’ll show up. This had better be worth the gas I’m wasting to get us there.” He remarked as the redhead grinned triumphantly as he picked up his bowl and utensils and disposed of them; both not really eager to go back to work after it seemed like their lunch break had just started, but it was fine.

"By the way. That scenario seemed far fetched, but still too specific. I take it you've been through that before?" 

Schlatt glared as he swiped his badge to get back into his building. It happened once. It was embarrassing. He'd rather not talk about it. 

Thankfully, George seemed to get the hint since he dropped the subject as they were riding the elevator back to their floor. 

The rest of the day went by fairly fast for them, which was great since Schlatt could barely focus on his job. His brain kept giving him images of a woman in leather boots, a mean face and long wavy hair. Granted, that was just his imagination running rampant, but regardless, he kept the thought present in case it was reality. 

He hoped she had dyed hair. He liked that style. They were typically the meanest based on previous experience. 

They pulled up to what looked like an office building at around 9:30 that night. It would’ve been earlier, but work dragged on. The more paperwork he seemed to get rid of, the more his boss kept piling on. Didn’t help that his underlings were moving like molasses and kept making mistakes, so he had to double back every few hours. He was supposed to have left 4 hours ago. Such is the hassles of a department manager. He knew this when he accepted the promotion. He just didn’t enjoy the hand holding and coddling that came with the title. 

He ruled his department with an iron grip; thus he needed something just as abrasive - if not more - to even him out. 

George practically bounded out of the car, slamming his door as he went (which annoyed Schlatt, but he knew his friend would pay for any and all damages that came) and almost ripping the front door off its hinges. Schlatt took a few moments to observe the outside of the building and to set his car alarm. The outside of the establishment didn’t set off any alarms, bells or whistles in his head which was good; he knew his friend since his senior year of high school wouldn’t steer him wrong and lead him astray, he just wasn’t entirely sure of what this was all about. In the bottom left hand side of a window on what looked to be the 3rd floor, he saw the same high heel icon as the business card from earlier. Now he had even more questions: were they renting a floor? Did they own the entire building, or just a part of it? Did they have a business during the day that was a cover up and this was the real hustle? 

He knew George wouldn’t answer anything aside from a simple “just come inside already.” so he kept the more irrelevant questions to himself and decided to go in blind, much to his annoyance. 

He walked in and saw his friend waiting inside. “Thought you backed out. What took you so long to lock the car?”

“I had an internal monologue of questions that I knew you weren’t going to answer.” A grin was his only response. He was right to not get his hopes up after all. He could at least get away with one important question though.

“So, is this their building, or do they work for a bigger company?”

“Nah, this is all them! They started small, but eventually moved here 5 years ago. They’re still looking to hire more women, but the staff they have here is good too. Even the receptionist is gorgeous!” Leave it to Mr. Colour-Blind-British-Bitch to be both informative and vague. Schlatt's annoyance grew a bit more, so to avoid blowing up he decided to call for the elevator. Luckily, they didn’t have to wait long. 

“Which floor?” He asked as they stepped in. George moved for the 3 button. The doors closed and up they went. 

“Well, this is...different.” Schlatt remarked as a door opened to reveal someone that actually works under both Schlatt as well as George, and doesn’t look like he minded taking his work with him.

“Flatty Patty?!” Schlatt asked as he saw one of his subordinates give him a sheepish smile as he stood in the hallway, looking disheveled. Before he could say anything else, a tiny woman with an asymmetrical bob haircut, pull him back into the threshold of the room and take out an anal plug. A wanton moan dragged out of his lips as she pulled him in for a kiss and closed the door behind them. 

“I...I didn’t know what to expect, or how to react to that.” George just shrugged and fumbled around in his pocket for something. He glanced over at the lady at the desk and admired her poised attitude about everything. She had long black hair in a side ponytail, cool grey eyes that regarded everyone in a business transaction sense - even if they were recurring customers - and it seemed that the job was a bit too much for her, what with all the groaning, moans and occasional screams;  
whether or not they were the pleasure/pain or otherwise, Schlatt didn’t give a shit to find out. 

The receptionist - Alice, her name tag provided - made eye contact with him as he headed over and handed him a clipboard with a few sheets of paper. Schlatt finally noticed him rummaging around in his pockets and his annoyance from earlier started to resurface.

“What are you looking for? A damn condom to join Flatty Patty?”

“No. My membership card. That’s how I’m able to place requests.”

"Requests?” 

“Yeah, like, what if the lady you pick tonight isn’t to your liking, but you come back a different day, and you really like this one? You can sign up for their membership and reserve them specifically.”

“So, like a Sears or Costco card for dominants." Schlatt said, annoyed as he went over the requirements on the sheet as his friend laughed, shaking his head. It was standard stuff, really. An overall consent waiver with a checklist of things that the signer would/wouldn’t be okay with, a few papers asking what allergies you have...pretty standard stuff for the most part. 

He rolled his eyes at the question of: Do you like anal sex or fingering? Y/N (if other, please specify) and simply assumed that it meant if he liked to be fingered and not the other way around, but if he had to be completely honest, he couldn’t really answer; it’s never happened before. He’s never had a partner who stuck around long enough to suggest it, so he circled yes, but put “never really suggested before” in the section to ‘show your work’ as it will, and moved on. A lot of these questions were customary, since they’re just trying to get a feel for what type of person they should cater to. 

He was beginning to get bored, so he turned in the clipboard as the receptionist looked at him passively, before securing his credit card information. 

“How long do you want your first session?”

“What are my options?”

“An hour is $200, two hours is double that, three hours is $600 and so on.” He nodded and put in his payment for an hour. That should suffice him for now. It’s definitely cheaper than past women, but he’s not complaining. Handing him his receipt, she also handed him a stack of colored cards. Schlatt looked confused. 

“The hell is this?” 

“The card picks your lady for the duration of your time, so pick one, please.” She said in a soft tone. She must gets the confused look from people a lot. Grunting, he shuffled the cards a bit and after getting them upright again, he plucked a card from the deck. 

“It’s black. What the hell does-”

“Here’s this slip of paper. Read it and sign at the bottom.” So, he read. The directions were very specific. 

Have an open mind. No kink is off the table. All penetration is optional.

Pay no mind to the sounds you hear coming through the walls prior to as well as after your arrival. They aren't your business. Don't ask questions.

UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES do you look her in her eyes, and if you do, DON'T DEMEAN HER.

He wanted to scoff, but the receptionist was really waiting for his signature and he didn’t want to hold her up and be an ass. Skimming the rules, he rolled his eyes and signed his name. George walked up to him to pat his shoulder in approval, just as the receptionist muttered something into an intercom system.

He wanted to hear what she said, or at least try to read her lips, but for the life of him couldn’t focus on anything other than George's damn voice. 

“Congratulations. What color card did you pick?”

“Uh, black I think, but I don't see why that matters. I mean, it's just a card right-" He visibly paled like earlier when they went to lunch. Was that the wrong choice? Should he pick a different card? Did he even have time? Fuck, he felt helpless. 

It started to piss him off more than earlier. 

"Can someone explain something to me-" The receptionist from earlier was emerging from behind her desk, a medium sized bag of toiletries in her hands. Katsuki's first assumption was that she had to take care of a personal problem, but seeing her body language with it, it was clear that it wasn't. Confusion set in even more.  
"This is your aftercare bag. I will pass it along to your Mistress for the evening. This way please." She said as she opened a door that led down a dimly lit hallway and at the end was a set of stairs. He vaguely wondered where they went, but it was irrelevant. 

He started to feel a bit nervous. 

While they walked, only the sound of their footsteps echoed. Her heels clacking on the tile and him, still in dress shoes from work. He didn't bother changing since he looked great in them, so yeah, he wanted to be vain for his first... appointment. 

His heart thudded in his chest as he pictured what type of person she was. Tall, blonde, really stern? Dark hair, piercing eyes? Tattoos? Piercings? Scars? Strange birthmarks? His mind raced with possibilities for what the card was all about; of how her appearance matched such a vague card that had such an interesting connotation.

He hoped that he wasn't going to regret it. 

"We're here. It seems she left you a gift." The receptionist said with a small tilt to her lips as they looked at the glass television stand adjacent to her door. On it was a variety of pills; uppers and downers, a small variety of alcohol (with shot glasses to go with them) and even a joint with a lighter. 

"Do...people typically go in while high on something?" He asked as he lifted a bottle of tequila with a look of feigned interest. His nerves were eating him alive and he honestly just wanted something to calm them down. Weed was never his forte, certain types of alcohol had him regretting even picking it up… maybe the pills would work? He never tried any of the "party pills" that some kids called them, but he figured it was never too late to start…if it was only going to be for this one time. 

"Sometimes. Although," the receptionist nodded at the door they were outside with a mischievous smile that was growing. "She's the only one that has these types of commodities outside of her room." 

Schlatt tried to keep his voice fairly even. This information was either a godsend or a hindrance. "Why's that?"

"Clients have told me she's 'pretty intense' to take on while sober."

"So, she's scary?" He felt blood running south. Her smile got a little wider. 

"Terrifying. Though often underestimated as well. It's best to not do that." They heard some synth music coming in through the door as she heard that she was probably playing to set a particular mood and gathering whatever saliva gathered in his mouth, he took a light pink pill with a happy face on it, put it in his mouth and chased it down with a shot of tequila. 

It was bitter. 

The alcohol burned the back of his throat and made him cough a little. Stupidly, he decided to chase it with another shot. (Why not get completely fucked in the head, right?)

"Ma'am, are you ready for your guest? He has decided to make use of the gifts you’ve left. Which of the gifts did he use?” 

“I believe the MDMA, ma’am.” A hum was heard on the other side of the door, then a laugh.

“I’ll let him in soon. It’s best to give him time to adjust to his environment.” He wondered why she was referring to him like he was some kind of animal, when heels on a wooden floor were heard. They sounded heavy; each step sending shivers down Schlatt's spine.

More images of a woman came to play and before he properly had time to ponder anything else, the door opened. A sweet scent of lavender filled his nose as a sultry song played. 

“Welcome, darling.” She purred, half behind her door. Was she...shy? Intimidated by him? No, she couldn’t be. They’d never met. Unless she googled him...then…  
No, he’s jumping to conclusions. 

Walking into her room, he was disappointed by how non abrasive everything was. Her bedding looked soft to touch; her floor, pristine and swept. There was a chill in the room from her having her window open from her last client, but honestly, he couldn’t pick up on anyone else’s scent here but hers. 

It was mouthwatering. She smelled like lemongrass, lavender and sweat. He wanted to taste her. 

His eyes scanned everything: more alcohol bottles, some shoes - boots specifically, a phone book, a cell phone; none of these things screamed Mistress for him. They more so said “average 20-30 something year old woman with a slight thing for kinky shit in the bedroom.” His heart began to sink. This was what he paid for?  
The receptionist handed his Mistress for the evening his care bag and smiled knowingly as she took her leave. 

Schlatt heard her steps echoing through the room as she moved to her stereo to turn down the music. 

“So,” She said, her voice slightly startling him out of his thoughts. “Shall we begin?” She asked as he turned to face her. 

His first thought was that she looked like a fucking goth. His second thought was that this was some sort of sex unfortunate girls seducing wealthier or older men to sleep with them for drugs, money or both. His blood began to boil. 

But then he began to laugh. 

"Heh, you think you've got what it takes to dominate me?! Are you delusional-" A sharp slap pressed on his face; the skin stinging and red. He felt his head whip in shock before his brain registered what had happened. 

"Wh-" Another slap turned his head in the other direction. And another. And another. He wanted to grab her hands, but he stopped himself when his dick twitched instead. 

"What were your rules when you came here?" She asked; voice saccharine with an edge of sinister laced in like a poisoned cocktail. Wetting his lips, he racked his brain to think of what those damned rules were and he was pissed that his brain remembered all types of useless information, yet when it came to this, his memory stuttered.

"I...I-" 

"Wrong answer."

She slapped a few more times, then pushed him into a chair. 

"Listen, bitch-" The slap turned into a punch. That made him reevaluate his next set of words. Damn, her left hook was powerful. Reaching a hand to his mouth, he realized that his lower lip was split. Fuck...that's hot. He never had a woman cause him physical harm before. A compliment laid on the tip of his tongue, but he figured it would've been in poor taste to compliment her now. She might think he's only doing it in order to get back in her good graces. 

Rage in his eyes, he saw her prepare for another onslaught. 

"Last fucking time. I'm not asking again. What. Were. Your. Rules." Schlatt's brain scrambled around like a bunch of scared cats. Why didn't he take the time to read them carefully? Thinking further, his brain remembered at least one.

"Have an open mind?" He said, hoping that was the right answer, or at least one of them. He saw her crouch down to his eye level in the chair; her form shifting her leather corset tighter on her, squeezing her breasts together and making the interaction very distracting. 

Looking closer, he couldn't deny that this woman was beautiful, but he needed more than just beauty to bewitch him into being a submissive. Albeit, he knew the consequences for calling her a 'bitch' and was ready to receive them. 

"That's one. Can you recite the others?" She asked as she got up and ruffled through his care bag. He didn't bother to check on what was in it, he just knew that there was a lot of aftercare stuff since it was a little hefty. Looking down at the hardwood floor as a means of getting himself to think better, he regrettably still couldn't recall any of the rules set before him.

“Um-” Heavy boots lead way to another slap hard across the face. This was enough to almost lift him from the chair. She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and it was then that he saw the fury in her eyes. 

It set him ablaze.

Dragging him along, she also slammed him into a nearby wall where he hit his head pretty hard. He let her unleash hell; every slap across his face, every kick at his shins, every degrading thing she had to say to him; all because he failed to address her properly. At one point, she grabbed a ruler and slapped his face as hard as she could; leaving various welts and marks on his skin. 

“No, what?! One thing I drive home is to have some fucking respect and you will goddamn respect me while you’re here, you got that?! Address me as Mistress, since you didn’t bother reading the fucking rules.”

Holy shit. 

He could feel the blood dripping from his nose. Feel the skin on his lip open and exposed to air. His heart pounded in his chest; blood soaring through his veins and straight to his dick. Speaking of, it actually began to hurt with how hard it was straining against his pants. From the first slap across his face, he knew. 

He knew this was it. 

“Yes...Mistress.” He whimpered as she began to stroke his face; the initial graze being met with a slight flinch. 

“Good boy.” She said, letting go of his shirt and walking back to his bag.

“ What’s your name anyway? I didn't have time to get your information sent to me before you came in.”

“Schlatt, Mistress.”

Withdrawing a pair of handcuffs, she set those on the bed, along with a bottle of lube and a decent sized double ended strap on. Schlatt watched with rapt attention, but also a small amount of fear. Sure, him being slapped around was phenomenal and did wonders for his libido, but in the grand scheme of things, he knew next to nothing about being fucked in the ass. 

He wasn’t even sure he would like it. 

She seemed to catch his eyes and the direction they went in and she smirked. “Don’t worry. I won’t fuck you just yet.” 

“I thought dommes don’t have sex with their clients?” Schlatt asked as he shifted forward in his seat. The small chuckle she did in response told him that there was a lot he didn't know, 

“Some don’t. Actually, I’m incorrect, most don’t. But when it comes to proving a point and asserting yourself, sometimes desperate measures are necessary.”

“So...you’re going to fuck me?”

“That’s right.” 

“Right now?” She paused her rummaging and focused a glare in his direction. He tried his best to hide his enthusiasm, but the thought was extremely appealing.

“Any particular reason why you’re being impatient? Is there someone you have to see? Somewhere important you’d rather be, Mr. CEO?”

“I’m...not a CEO, Mistress. I’m a department manager.” He shut his eyes at the realization of a punishment for meeting her with backtalk. He braced himself for an incoming slap, punch or whatever physical violence she prepared, but instead she breathed out a laugh.

“I knew there had to be some way you could afford me. Most men look at our rates and walk back out. They call us ‘expensive hookers’ and more fucked up things. I look at it as a way of sexual therapy. You probably think these interactions are stress relieving, right?”

“Yes, Mistress. I do.” 

“Tell me, what does ‘submission’ mean to you?” She asked as she moved behind him and cuffed him to the chair. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips to his ear, feeling him shudder. 

“Is it a safe haven? A mental escape from the outside world? A place where you can get away from everything that ails you? A chance to finally be your true self?” Schlatt was shamelessly grinding in his seat at her words. Every bit of it was him, to the letter. He longed for a time to be his true self; unhinged and at the mercy of someone who could handle him at his most subservient. 

“Please...please, use me, Mistress. I’m sorry for causing you trouble…” A breathy laugh was heard from her before she rubbed his shoulders, moved from behind him and back to the bag where she rummaged through the bag before she found what she wanted.

"How much trust do you have in me? There's only one right answer." She said as she stood before him with a blindfold in her hands. To Schlatt, it might’ve been the equivalent of an all expenses paid vacation. 

“Completely, Mistress. Completely.” He said as she moved to place the obstruction on him, his breath came out in slight pants. 

“I’m also going to take off my shoes, so you won’t hear my footsteps. Be fucking quiet while I’m doing this.” She said as she unzipped her boots and tossed them aside. He could only imagine what her next set of moves will be. Maybe she’ll blow him? God the idea of the sight of her with his dick in her mouth was enough to cause pre-cum to leack from the tip of his dick and stain his boxers. 

He flinched as she trailed her hands up his body and started to unbutton his shirt. A small hum of appreciation was heard from her as she appraised his body. His skin (prior to the assault she laid on his body) was blemish free and perfectly pale, like a porcelain doll. He was in mostly top physique, having bear the results of someone who occasionally goes to the gym, though he lacked any significant amounts of muscle. 

Sliding her hands further down, she grazed the insides of his thighs and lightly teased his dick through his pants. 

“Well, these don’t seem to leave much to the imagination, do they?” She said as she gripped it tightly, only to be met with a loud, throaty moans that itched for release.

Not wanting to beat around the bush any longer, she undid his pants and was met with a pretty big dick. The sigh he let out at the feel of being freed was one that she will always commit to memory when it came to her servicing herself. 

“My, my...somebody’s eager, aren’t they?” She purred as she licked from base to tip and back down again. Hearing his choked sounds as she sucked him off made her happy that she chose to do this when he was bound. She figures that he’s the type to try to force the woman’s head down and she hated that. 

Regardless, she greedily sucked him until he was about at the breaking point, then she stopped. She could hear the whine that was building in his throat as she removed herself from his hot, wet dick. He was all too ready to cum down her throat, but she figured it would look better painted on his stomach instead. 

“I think you’re just about ready for me to fuck you now.” She said, a little breathless as she moved to grab the lube, strap and handcuff keys. She didn’t want this to take place in a chair where he’d be uncomfortable. Dropping the former two things on the bed in passing, she moved behind him to release him from his bounds and lead him to the bed, where they stumbled out of the remainder of his clothes. 

Having him lay naked, sprawled on his back was a sight she never got tired of seeing on men. 

“I really wish you could see how beautiful you look right now. You’re almost completely broken for me…” She said as she observed him for a few more moments. His dick was still very hard, pulsating and leaking pre-cum. 

Grabbing the bottle of lube near him, she squirted a few drops on her fingers before spreading it around and warming it up with her hands. Any other time, she’d be cruel, but he’d proved to be a good boy - albeit stubborn as all fucking hell - once you got past his initial defenses. 

“I’ll start with one finger, then move to 2 and then 3. From there we can see if you can handle an actual dick.” She said as she circled the rim of his ass and pushed in; the muscle was resistant and squeezed around her finger. 

Schlatt wasn’t relaxed enough. She could fix that. 

Moving down to his dick once more, she nibbled and sucked on the head before taking most of it into her mouth. A few wanton moans escaped his lips, before she could fully move her finger. She repeated this motion a few times, adding the subsequent fingers as she went; and before long, she hit his prostate. 

A high pitched whine echoed through the room as he came; cum splattered across his stomach and chest like a masterpiece. His breathing came out in pants as he tried to get himself together. 

"Please, Mistress...let me-"

“Oh no, honey. We’re just getting started.” She said as she moved to put on the strap. Inserting into herself was no problem, since she was worked up anyway. A deep throaty moan of her own, had him slack jawed, panting and thrusting up at nothing. She watched in amusement as he tried to match the thrusting she gave herself, but no no avail.

Positioning herself against his now opened hole, she pushed inside and rejoiced in the moan he made from filling him to the brim. 

“Feeling full?” She asked as he nodded frantically. She gripped his hips and pulled almost all the way out, before damn near slamming back in. Feeling the resistance from his ass, she felt the push and pull; the give and take of fucking someone who's never done this before and grinned. She knew this was a chance encounter, but damn did the fates give her a good one. 

“ Ahh, fuck! You feel amazing, please go on, ahn! My ass feels like it’s melting, shit !” He went on and on repeating some phrases and making new ones, until he just made a series of unintelligible noises as she fucked him for hours. 

After a while, her legs began to shake and her earlier precise movements became sloppy.

“Ah, fucking hell , pet. Your ass feels amazing. Come on, now. Cum for me. I know it’s building, yes, yes , OH!” She came around the dildo as Schlatt sprayed another load across his chest, just as she squirted and inadvertently, pushed out the dildo they shared. 

After catching their breath, she smiled and removed the blindfold. Schlatt looked at her with awe in his eyes and a deep tiredness in his bones. Stroking his cheek again, she noticed he had tears going down his face. 

“Thaaank you...M...Mistresss…” He slurred as she shifted her hips a bit to remove the dildo. He groaned and she shushed him with chaste kisses as she got up to get a warm bath ready. 

Looking over at the time, she noticed that it was 12:30 the next morning - realizing he had greatly overstayed his earlier welcome - she didn’t mind and let him enjoy his aftercare. 

Afterward, while he’s soaking in a bathtub of flowers and sweet scents, he faced her while she smoked a cigarette. 

“I have so many questions about how you started this business, more about you and the like, but I guess my time is up, huh?” He asked, as she blew out more nicotine. 

“Not necessarily. You gave me a much needed workout. Breaking you was fun. You get two hours free, courtesy of me.”

“Are you sure? It wouldn’t have been an issue to pay the extra fee.”

“Don’t sweat it. You looked like you needed it.” She said as she got up and moved to straighten out her room. It didn’t take him long to leave the tub, get dried off and redressed; albeit with a slight limp. She smirked to herself when she noticed him all but hobbling around the room gathering his things. 

“Take these pain killers. You’re going to need them the next day.” She said as she placed them on the nearby nightstand for him to see.

“Thank you.”

“And my card. Feel free to come back.” She said as she smiled. He graciously took that too as she moved for the door to let him out. As he left, she figured she’ll do one last thing so that his friend knows just how well his night went. 

“Schlatt.” She called as he turned around and immediately dropped his eyes to the floor. 

“You don’t have to call me Mistress when you’re no longer in my room. My name is Minx. And I figure I’ll leave you with a couple more parting gifts.”

“Wh-What-” He started as she pulled him by his shirt once more and kissed him hard. Teeth, tongues and breaths clashed. He didn’t even mind the smell and taste of the tobacco on her breath. 

So far, he was confused about the kiss, but went with it; still confused about the presence of the cigarette in her hand, that is, until he felt the white hot sting on his forearm, and moaned into the kiss even more. She pulled back before he had any more lasting damage. 

“Rinse that with cold water. Now everyone will know who you belong to when you come back.” 

Still in a floating state, he nodded while biting his lip, silently vowing to return to her and her alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an edit of one of my friends work, who gave me explicit consent to alter the names and edit the basic story! Also, I genuinely believe that the 'Bottom Jschlatt' and Jschlatt/Minx tags should have more fics, so allow me to fill them up ;]


End file.
